Toothbrushes are generally manufactured by forming a handle and a head via an injection molding process and then attaching bristles to the head of the toothbrush. The number of toothbrushes that can be manufactured in a given amount of time is limited by the number of bristle tufts that can be coupled to the head in the given amount of time. Machines that currently attach bristles to toothbrushes are capable of operating at a maximum speed of approximately 1000 tufts per minute. Conventional toothbrushes typically have around 30-40 bristle tufts on the head, such that conventional machines are able to attach the bristle tufts to approximately 25-30 toothbrushes per minute. In order to produce a desirable number of toothbrushes per minute, each toothbrush is limited in the number of tufts that it can have on the head. Thus, a need exists for a method of forming a bristle field for an oral care implement that expedites the process and potentially allows for more tufts to be provided on the head without compromising the quantity of toothbrushes produced in a given amount of time.